


The Double-faced Villain

by xworldofartemisx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Past Relationship(s), Poetic, Post-Break Up, Roman's POV, Story within a Story, post pof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xworldofartemisx/pseuds/xworldofartemisx
Summary: Roman writes about Janus.The ink runs down the paper as it is dissolved by the tears that pour.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	The Double-faced Villain

His frame was petite and his body slender but curved, with muscles visible under the black fabric of his shirt. His skin was mostly hidden by a cloak, shirt and pants, and a pair of silk gloves, which were the only part of his elegant attire colored yellow instead of black.

His hat usually hung low, concealing his eyes, but I knew they were mismatched, one of them brown the other a striking amber but both of them perceptive and all-seeing.

He seemed to always be looking at me in those early days when I was confused, when I thought he could be a friend instead of foe.

And I must admit I fell for those perceptive eyes and black-clad frame, I fell for the subtle smirks and purposefully nonchalant glances.

I fell, I tumbled. And I ended up bruised in the end.

But in that moment, that one frame of time I cannot stop thinking about, I was sure I’d been caught, that I would be forever held.

It was I night I had made sure was starry and the grass beneath us I made sure was as soft as velvet.

I had placed my hand over the shimmering scales that were scattered across one side of his face. The rugged texture of it beneath my fingers wasn’t even half as satisfying as seeing the shudder that ran through him when my thumb moved to softly caress his cheekbone.

His mouth was as cold as the rest of him, a euphoric contrast to the warmth of my own shivering body.

I realized then, blissfully unaware of how much that same realization would hurt late on, I had never been so happy.

Of course, it couldn’t last.

And the cause of all my anguish and pain, all the sleepless nights and tears shed, was so infuriatingly simple it almost made it worse.

Lying.

Something one should’ve expected when they gave themselves over to someone whose name is Deceit.

Janus.

He was the two-faced god and I was his sacrifice.

Now I lay discarded. The fallen hero who never made it past the first chapter.

The one who vanquished nobly so that others could thrive, the one who would get their memories but never their thanks.

And all because he had broken me and I let him.

The most horrific part, however?

If dared stare into those eyes again, if I let his gloved hand wipe my cheeks?

I would let him put me back together if not for the sheer bliss of it.

And then, once he was satisfied with what he’d made of me, I’d let him tear me apart again.

Yes, he is the double-faced villain of my nightmares but, or so I had hoped, I am the hero of his dreams.

One cannot exist without the other.

The push will always come after the pull, the back after the forth, and the calm will always be pierced by another storm.

I am the fallen hero he made me because he’s the dark villain I painted him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @xworldofartemisx


End file.
